1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic apparatus from which data is transmitted and in which data is received, a method of transmitting data asynchronously, and an optical image stabilization module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus includes various circuits.
Examples of such circuits may include a sensor module to detect internal or external electrical characteristics or physical characteristics, a control module to receive data from the sensor module to perform a calculation or control operation, and the like.
The data may be transmitted and received between the sensor module and the control module, but the data may be requested or transmitted in duplicate, due to a clock signal of the sensor module and a clock signal of the control module being different from each other.
Newly generating a clock signal by dividing an originally-provided clock signal, or calculating a timing of the clock signal to synchronize the clock signal may be used to prevent request or transmission of the data in duplicate. This may increase an area of a circuit and a separate circuit may be required, thereby increasing costs for manufacturing the electronic apparatus.
A method for newly setting a data protocol using the transmitted data, determining a starting point and ending point of the transmitted data by adding a specific bit, or determining the starting point and ending point of the transmitted data by periodically transmitting specific data may be used. But a data analysis circuit for determining is additionally required for this method, and a delay may be generated in a real time transmitting system to cause errors in an operation.